All Is Fair In Love And War
by the 5Y5T3M
Summary: In World War II Germany, The Jewish were sentenced to death in the holocaust, but at the last minute, one was saved. This is her story...
1. The Beginning

All Is Fair In Love and War

I awoke to the sounds of crying women, men groaning, and children whimpering. The cell I was in was cold and unforgiving, just like these monsters the Führer called "good men." Why am I here, you ask? Well if you must know so badly, I was sent here for being in the wrong place at the wrong time…

_Flashback to may 17th, 1943_

_I was in my family's small but beautiful home… The menorah was placed over the mantle, waiting patiently for Hanukkah. There is a picture of my family on the left of the menorah, and a cherry wood Star of David next to it. The carpet under my feet felt like a wool blanket that was rare in the 1940's. We got our warm cloths taken away, given to pigs of men who served the demon commonly known as Führer Adolf Hitler. The Nazis are fools to think that fighting one war will give them the entire world… They will need many more victories, and the Americans are a threat to them, along with the British and Russians. Eisenhower wants peace, and he, Stalin, and George VI will do anything to keep it alive. No German could live through that alone. The Americans have come to support British troops and the Russians are the backbone to this front. Hitler will be stopped, no matter what the cost. The Germans think they will win, with their iron crosses and swastikas. All the Germans are doomed if they cannot even support themselves. No matter how many men they have, the allies have more. I left to lichenschtals, a cozy little store owned by a German man named Hans who was supportive of the Jewish, he was very kind and on my first day of school the senile man gave me a piece of chocolate from a bar he was eating. I miss those days; they seem so peaceful compared to now. Those days were filled with joy for children, for they could hop and skip, then return home happy. But now children are told by their parents to cower in fear every time a Nazi official walks by. I walked into the store to look around, but the floor was bare, and so were the shelves. The only thing decorating the area was a splatter of blood in a corner. I walked over to investigate the odd-looking pool and found old man Hans sitting there still bleeding. He told me in a mortified tone, "Behind you." I looked around to see two Nazi troops, their trench coats draped over them like the skins of the damned. One commanded in a harsh tone, 'dort bleiben Jüdin, oder wir werden dich verletzen.' Then I did something completely against authority. I ran for my life. As soon as I got to our home, all I saw were flames rising above the home, the menorah burning. Then my world faded to black..._


	2. Chapter 2- Unexpected Kindness

_Chapter 2- Unexpected Friendliness_

_The next time I woke, I was in a cell. The area smelled like old urine and there was no bed, not even a simple blanket. I noticed another woman in the corner. I thought of where I was, and raised my arm. Then I felt a stinging sensation in my arm, and looked at it closely, and then I saw the branded mark on my pale creamy complexion. I saw the letters... ZBV-1743. _

_` I was in a camp with the wehrmacht POWs. It was a concentration camp with nazis around every corner, and there was no escape. When I stoppeed staring at the markings, I heard the door to the cell open. The heavy iron door creaked and hurt my ears when it opened. The other woman in the corner looked scared, and I looked over to find a nazi SS officer in the doorway. He went for me and I crawled into the corner. When I had no more space to run, he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I thought of taking his Walther, but he would have to be knocked out, and I didn't know how to. I saw the doorway disappear behind me. He stopped at what I think was the end of the hallway._

_ When I entered the room, my mind screamed , run for it! But I didn't dare move an inch. I knew if I moved, he would use force to stop me. He set me down on a chair, and surprisingly gave me water and a bit of his lunch, which was a small sandwich. I thanked him immensely, but he was out of the door before he heard. I waited for him to come back, and passed out._


	3. Chapter 3: Violation

Chapter 3

I had awoken to the cell door slamming shut. My first sense regained was my hearing; the second was smell, which reminded me of the pungent smell in the area. When I was able to see, three military officers were waiting. It seemed like they were waiting for a few minutes, then I realized my blouse was torn open. I tried to cover myself, but to no avail. My wrists were bound to the chair, and my legs were also bound, but the main embarrassment was that they were wide open. My eyes shut in disbelief of what they were going to do. I had been praying this would never happen to me, but it seems my prayers were not answered. They took in the sight with greed and lust on their faces. I wanted them to die horrible deaths and be remembered as the men who caused pain and suffering. I studied their features. One had a brooding look on his face, and had blond hair combed to the back in neat rows. He was wearing the typical brown Wehrmacht uniform, but had no rank insignia, stating he had just enlisted. The next had a dark complexion, most likely from the national recruiting, possibly African or Indian. He wore a different uniform than the rest of the men. He had his waistcoat open, and was not wearing the Schutsstaffel runes on his collar or cuffs. He wore an olive coat with a white dress shirt and dark green dress slacks. The next was presumably Chinese or Japanese, seeing his small frame and slightly tan skin. The man was wearing a tan uniform that hugged his build and the collar was high. He had the perfect build for the Japanese imperial army standards. His most distinguishing feature was the scar that ran down his face, from the right side of his forehead to his cheek. He looked at me as if he were saying I am sorry. His face straightened as soon as I looked at his expression, and he scoffed, as if I were a disgrace to him. I knew deep down he was just an innocent bystander to this disgrace of imprisonment and discipline.

The blond SS officer spoke first. "what a lovely sight, a Jewish whore waiting for us in this little cell, and what more, she is bound, and has no say in what we do to her no matter what." He came close and whispered in my ear, "resist all you want, I'll do what I like with your body. You can take my punishment, or die." I grew to be petrified by this man of authority. The imperial spoke, "you have no honor, foolish Nazi. The Wehrmacht captain responded by trying to to slug the Japanese man, hearing his remark. The blow had not been resisted for the imperial stood there and took the blow. "You disgust me." The Japanese soldier said, but the Nazi was on me again. He manhandled and violated me, starting with my ample bosom. "Oh, I'll have fun with these, they seem bigger than average, my darling." I looked away, but was forcefully pulled back and backhanded. My cheek burned as he continued to slap that same area over and over. I wanted to hit back, but my current position compromised it. Then he stopped and said, "time to break you, my dear."


	4. Chapter 4: My Escape

Chapter 4- My Escape

As the SS officer was manhandling me, I felt truly angry, and I also felt a more… raw emotion. I felt the urge to survive. I began to pull at my binds, and then he hit me again, but this time in my stomach. I wanted to become free so badly. Then I remembered…

_Flashback, May 10__th__, 1942-_

_ I was in the market earlier than expected. My younger brother, age seven was being bullied by two German children. I had walked over and stopped the escalation from becoming a full-on brawl. My motherly instincts had told me to assist my brother, and I told the two, "If you ever act that way when you get older, beautiful women will stray from you in an attempt to find a less barbaric man. I want you two to respect everyone with the same amount of courtesy. Can you do that?" the two children then replied, "Yes. Anything for a pretty girl like you." I blushed at the thought of anyone, even my own self, saying I was beautiful. I wanted to get a new penknife for my other brother, age 14. He loved to carve little wooden figurines, especially of people. I still remember the one he had given me as a gift. It was a small figure of me on a platform singing to a crowd of onlookers. My name was on the platform in beautiful calligraphy. I had cherished that small token of his love for me. I had walked into the utility store and began to look for a penknife that would last. I had a few extra euros, meaning I could buy one for myself if I wanted to use it in times of need. I had bought him a penknife, aluminum, with a steel blade. The sharpness of the look would match any type of suit he decided to wear. I had bought one for myself, carved from wood and had a long stainless steel blade, useful for cooking, I reminded myself. I had bought both and placed them in my bag. I had then walked home and given him the one I had bought for him. I had then placed the penknife on my desk and vowed to keep it with me at all times, to tuck it into my clothing. Then I slept…_

That's it. He didn't search me. I smiled inwardly and began to fiddle with my skirt and pulled out the small blade. I then began to cut against my binds. My hands were becoming tired, and I began to cut through the last three ropes. The first became loose, and then I worked on the second. The second broke and I worked on the last one. The SS officer began suckling on my nipples, which were becoming erect, and I let out a small moan. I had gotten through the last rope and it snapped. I had then lain on the ground, feigning lust. He had a bit of a look of victory on his face, and as soon as he had began to remove his clothing and lay on top of me, I thrust the penknife into his neck and killed the other two by slitting their throats. I began to steal the imperial officer's clothing and put it on, at first uncomfortable with the amount of blood on them. I then began to cut my hair short, and scraped the dried blood off the cloth. I then picked up the man's equipment, a small handgun, a canteen of water, a pack of dried beef, and a pouch of ammunition. I had tucked my hair into the cap and then began to hide the bodies behind the door, wrapped my breasts tightly to my form, and walked out. I had looked for an exit, and found one by the cell block. I then picked up the few notes of euro on the ground. One-hundred euro. I had walked to the gates and saw a wealthy group of women walk by. Luckily, I had slipped between them and saw a beautiful woman walk by. She had the most captivating eyes… I found that she had taken notice of me, and then began to greet her. Her name was Miku, most likely of Japanese descent, and I had asked her if there was a place I could stay. "You may stay at my home", she had said. I had followed her home, and she asked my name. "Um… Luke." She had brought me home and given me a quick tour of the home, which I noted, was very lively. I had met her parents, Franz and Ayane. I had greeted them quickly, and Miku had told me there was no guest bedroom. I had to sleep in her room, then. Later on, we were called down to dinner and I was asked to eat. The food seemed very delicious, even my favorite dish, fried tuna and rice, was there. I had asked for a quick moment, and checked what they thought of me staying in Miku's quarters. They had told me it was fine, as long as I didn't harm her. I had bathed, later on when it was seven o'clock. I was removing the binds from my breasts when of all people, Miku walked in. She was shocked to see I was a woman. I had no excuse but to tell her why I am like this… afterward, she was shocked to see that such a gentle and caring person could kill not one, but three people. I had told her everything about me, even my name. "Luka…" she had said, and then I was afraid of being sent to the camp again. I then asked if she would keep my secret, and she replied with a "yes, I will." I had finished bathing, dressed in the nightclothes she had given me, and walked to her room. Later, she came in, wearing a skimpy nightgown that nearly showed her 'special place' and was very surprised to see that she said, "For you."


	5. Chapter 5- Bliss

Chapter 5- Bliss

I was feeling very aroused by the sight before me, seeing Miku peel off her clothes like she was so innocent, but I knew she wanted more than just a good night from me…

"Luka~" she chimed, "I want you to play with me~" I wondered how it would feel with a woman, especially since people said it was a sin… But all sins feel pleasurable in one way or another, especially those of intimacy. I was overcome with emotion, emotion that made me want her… Need her… I wanted to hold this woman like my time to die would be in a few hours… "Miku~" I purred. "Can you help me undress?" She stared with wanton lust and began to unbutton my night shirt, and continued with the matching pants. I was left in only my brassiere and lace panties, wanting to be touched and felt; I needed to feel what a woman truly felt like. Would she be soft and smooth, or rough and hard? All I knew, was I wanted her…

"Miku… touch me…" I begged. She had obliged, starting by rubbing my sensitive nipples slowly, making me release a throaty moan, just making her smirk in response. "Is that enough, Luka?" Miku had asked, she then pulled away to remove my brassiere, licking and suckling the exposed flesh. "Ahhh~" I moaned, I had then began to force her off me, rubbing her pert breasts in response. Miku had begun to show signs of being aroused, starting by rubbing between her thighs. "no." I stated harshly. I had then straddled her, facing away from her head and begun to remove her soaked panties. I gave them a sniff and noted that she smelled very sweet down there. After, I inserted a finger into her tight little slit, making her let out a scream, finding she came on my hand. I then got off and faced toward her, while licking her sweet nectar off my fingers… "Miku, you taste so good~" She had only blushed in response, and begun to remove my underwear in return.

I was nearly as soaked as she was, and she had begun to lick my juices off my thighs. I could only get wetter in response. She had then parted my nether lips, rubbing them slowly, and slid a finger in. I felt a surge of pleasure race up my spine and began rubbing my breasts roughly, hoping for release. I had felt a surge of bliss that chortled though my heartstrings and made me scream to the heavens. I had then become tired soon after and pulled her close, draping the sheets over us like an iron curtain. "I love you was the last thing I said before losing consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6- Shock

Chapter 6- Shock

I awoke to hear screaming. I had looked from my position on the bed to see that Miku's parents had walked in. I tried to cover myself with the sheets, but they already knew it: I am a woman.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I heard Miku's father yell. I knew I would have to explain not only the fact I was a woman, but how I escaped from the concentration camp altogether. I was in a bad spot, between a rock and a death sentence. My tranquility from the night before had quickly escalated to fear. My blood turned to ice as Miku walked in. She asked her parents to give me a bit of privacy so I can dress and explain why I ended up here. They surprisingly complied, but said miku must go with them. They had shut the door and I was left to dress.

I had left my place on the bed to dress. My underwear was quickly found, and I had dressed in the Japanese uniform I had stolen the day before. I had quickly rushed downstairs to find all three of the home's residents. I was met with five words that cut the tension like a rusty bayonet. "How did you escape them?" I replied and told them while shedding tears. "I escaped with a plan I had thought of on the spot. I had a penknife and cut the ropes that bound me before one of the three swines who tried to rape me could. I had feigned planning to have them do what they like, and killed them swiftly, but very messily. They had one uniform that could fit my figure: It was from my last victim, an Imperial officer. He had supplies I could use if I was found on his body as well. Then I had seen your daughter, and apparently, she is attracted to me strongly. This is how I came to be here in your home." They were very shocked to see that my escape was so swift, the day after I arrived. All I heard from Miku's parents was, "We will tell you if we can keep you here tomorrow. Until then, stay here." I was grateful they would consider taking me in. The rest of daylight melded into night, and I slept…


	7. Chapter 7- Seedy

Chapter 7- Joy

I had woken up to find that Miku had left a note. "I had discussed you staying with us last night with my mother, and she seems to accept it. Anyway, you need to get your hair evened out. I'll do that for you as soon as your hair is long enough to be cut. Seeing that my mother accepts you living here, that should buy you some time. My father said we can let you stay as long as you bring in enough money to support yourself. I recommend that you get a job as soon as possible."

I had gotten dressed in some fresh clothing that Miku had laid out for me. She hade given me a teal dress that was very modest, but revealed a slight amount of cleavage. There was also a female's white blazer that would fit me a bit snugly. I had walked downstairs to find Miku standing by the door waiting for me. She had on a salmon colored dress that hugged her figure like a second skin. She also had the same type of blazer on, except it was black. I had to admit, the type of work we have to do must be very complicated, whether as a secretary, realtor, or 'other' professions…

We had walked out the door to find that we were headed to the seediest part of town. My stomach began to draw calligraphy on my insides at the prospect of what could happen to us. I thought of miku being violated by some of the perverts that lived in this area… It made me shudder slightly, twisting my gut into a knot. "here we are." Said miku. I had looked up to find the sign was to one of the "gentleman's clubs" in town. I had recovered and steeled my resolve as best as I could, and walked inside…


End file.
